herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuhira Miller
|family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Half-Brother Unnamed Wife Catherine (daughter) |friends = Big Boss (formerly), Revolver Ocelot (formerly), Venom Snake, Quiet, Code Talker, Solid Snake, Roy Campbell |enemies = Cipher, Major Zero, Hot Coldman, Pacifica "Paz" Ocean, Skull Face, Huey Emmerich, Liquid Snake, Big Boss |type of hero = Redeemed Villain Supporter/Right Hand}} Kazuhira Miller, also known as Kaz and McDonnell Benedict Miller, is a supporting character from the Metal Gear series. Born to a American Allied officer and a Japanese prostitute, Miller was born and raised in Japan by his mother as his father returned to the Untied States. He offered support to Big Boss in "Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker", "Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes" and "Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain", probably becoming his best ally. However, after learning that Big Boss had a decoy in The Phantom Pain, Kaz felt betrayed and became embittered towards his former friend. In "Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake", he offered his support to Big Boss's son, Solid Snake, telling him that Big Boss is a monster. He was assassinated in Alaska by "Metal Gear Solid (1998)" and he was impersonated by Liquid Snake, whom "aided" Solid Snake on his mission until Campbell learned that Kaz had died. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, who also played Tenzin in Uncharted 2, and voiced Minh Young Kim in the Gears of War series, Michael Becket in FEAR 3, Travis Touchdown in the No More Heroes series, and Cham Syndulla in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. Biography Early Life Kazuhria was born in 1946, Yokosuka, Japan to an American GHQ officer named Miller and an unnamed Japanese mother, and has an unnamed paternal half-brother. Kaz's father met his mother during the country's occupation by the Untied States military, and she was a prostitute that Mr. Miller treated as a wife. Kaz's father had to return to the United States, and couldn't obtain Japanese citizenship, but gave Kaz's mother some money before he left, and she used it to set a shop to sell items such as cigarettes to occupied soldiers. Kaz was often mocked by Japanese children for his Western appearance, and identified himself more with the United States as they had won the Second World War. When Kaz was ten years old, his mother became ill, and he had to run the shop by himself, and stumbled across a picture of his father. He began to show the picture to American soldiers, one of them told him that his father's name is Colonel Miller, who had retired from active duty and became a military instructor. Kaz became determined to go to America and to meet his father, and eventually sent a letter to him, requesting to travel to meet him. When making it to the United States to get an education and meet his father, Kaz discovered that he had a half-brother, but he recently died in the Vietnam War, causing his father to enter a state of depression. Kaz then took his father's surname, and was supplied with money to enroll at an Ivy League school, and later graduated with a college degree. While in the United States, he witnessed the rise of the anti-Vietnam protest, and returned to Japan to find that his mother wasn't angry that he left her behind. However, she had forgotten who Kaz was, as her mind was affected by the disease she contracted during her time as a prostitute. Military Career Kaz later joined the Japan Self-Defense Forces, as he wanted to pay for his other's hospital bills, and to get a taste for the battlefield. However, his life on the force wasn't as glamorous as he hoped, and didn't reach a high rank due to his superiors fearing his skills, and he longed for a more active battlefield than what life in Japan offered. By 1970, the Temple of the Golden Pavilion author Yuko Mishima's lost and committed suicide, Kaz decided to leave the JSDF. After his mother's death, Kaz left Japan and began to drift around the world as a mercenary and a philanderer during the 1970s. In 1972, Kaz traveled to Colombia, and joined a band of revolutionaries and became a drill sergeant, and later gained the name "Master Miller". He eventually encountered Big Boss, and attempted to take his own life with a grenade, but failed. After Kaz fell unconscious, Big Boss liked Miller's spirit, and decided to have him taken to a field hospital. Once regaining consciousness, Big Boss offered Kaz a role in joining the Militaires Sans Frontières, and Kaz eventually agreed after dealing with defeat. Gallery Images 12141574 1013824108678560 4631119860646161697 n.jpg|Kaz in The Phantom Pain. Pic z 027 aiv2v1.jpg|An injured Kaz with Venom Snake, returning to base. Kaz and boss.png|Kaz with Venom Snake, standing over Skull Face. Trivia *His name means "Peace" in Japanese. Navigation Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Supporters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Non-Action Category:Genius Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Casanova Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Mentor Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright